


Pacific-99

by TheGREATCatbsy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, F/F, F/M, M/M, Movie: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGREATCatbsy/pseuds/TheGREATCatbsy
Summary: Chuck Hansen IS the best Detective in the 99. Even the new hotshot arrival in the precinct can't change that, can she? When their competitive and acrimonious arguments start to irritate even the ever-cool Captain Pentecost, the two are forced to reconsider their dynamic and why they're really at each other's throats all the time... and a little bet between them makes things even more complicated.In the meantime, Chuck's cousin PA Gina Linetti is determined to get into Detective Raleigh Beckett's pants - making the blond man more embarrassed and bemused every day - whilst Detective Rosa Diaz watches on, amused as ever, and contemplates how and when she'll ask out the DA Mako Mori.(I have basically replaced Jake and Amy with Chuck and my OFC Evie - mixing up some classic Peraltiago B99 moments in here.)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came to me very suddenly one evening when I was finishing off my other Chuck Hansen story (Magnet, also starring Evie - the same OFC) - I realised that a Chuck Hansen not saving the world might be slightly softer and more playful (though still hella arrogant) and that he could be a good Jake Peralta replacement in this merged Pacific Rim/B99 crossover.
> 
> The biggest drive for me writing this though, to be honest, was trying to capture Gina's impishness. I hope I have managed to celebrate her hilarious boldness and dramatics, as well as the other character's natures.

Any feedback, comments and comments are very welcome! Thanks in advance.


	2. “I haven’t had a blowdry today and I don’t have my Kardashian perfume on. How am I supposed to show her who’s Alpha like this?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina flirts with Raleigh. And the new Detective Evelynn Greene arrives.

“So, you know her huh?” Gina leaned forward, round blue eyes intent on Raleigh’s face, “do you _know_ her know her? Is there like a _thing_? A _history_?” Her tone was both teasing and serious and she puckered her mouth, “Is she like an ex-girlfriend? Childhood heartbreak? Or-”

“Ahh Gina, give it a bloody rest.” Chuck huffed out, annoyed by his cousin’s relentlessness already, “Nobody cares about Raaaleigh’s lame love life.” In his usual attempt to provoke his co-worker and sort-of-friend he dragged the vowels out in his name and shot him a wide, smug grin.

“Uh hell no Hansen,” Gina replied immediately and sassily, standing up from her seat and striding over with a deliberate hip-swing to Raleigh’s desk behind Chuck’s. The blond Detective looked both resigned and bemused, as he usually did by Gina’s open interest in him, “I AM interested, everyone here should be interested. What if this girl comes in and brings some drama? What if she disrupts our perfect balance? What if-” Gina’s dramatic musings were interrupted once again, but this time by Raleigh.

He scooted his chair back from where she was leaning on his desk and calmly said, “She’s cool Gina. And she’s just a friend; we were in the academy together. She’s got an amazing record – she’s been away working with the UN special forces – and she’s super smart.” His voice, as ever, was even and generous. “Rosa knows her too, anyway.”

The other two turned shocked heads towards Rosa, who had never mentioned it despite it being a topic of conversation for nearly a week since Evelynn Greene had been announced as the department’s new Detective.

Rosa nodded, nonchalant as ever, “She’s cool.”

“And?!” Gina practically squawked, “How do _you_ know her?” She was upright again, eyes flickering between Rosa and Raleigh suspiciously.

“She’s in my kickboxing class.” Rosa rolled her eyes, turning back to the coffee pot, before turning round again with a provocative smirk, knowing she was about to set Gina off again, “And she’s really hot.”

This made Gina, and Chuck too, more alert, and the latter chuckled and asked, “How hot? Give us a number Diaz.”

“That’s not cool man,” Raleigh frowned just as Rosa answered, “8, at least.”

The other 3 all stared at her and she shrugged, carrying her coffee back to her desk, “What? She kinda looks like Natalie Portman. And _everyone_ thinks she’s cute.”

“Natalie Portman?” Gina whined, “Oh that’s like ‘clean beauty’ pretty!” she whipped her head back to Raleigh, startling him into pushing his chair even further back, “But that’s not your type right? You like more urban, quirky girls who have spirit animals that are wolves and can dance like an angel…” she trailed off suggestively, waggling her eyebrows and making Raleigh, slightly flustered, shake his head with a bemused grin as Rosa and Chuck cackled at Gina's overt flirtations.

“What is going on out here?” Captain Pentecost suddenly appeared in his office doorway, looking as stone-faced as ever.

“Just letting Gina let off some steam Captain, she’s all riled up by the new detective you’ve hired.” Chuck replied, still slouched in his chair and grinning. He never seemed to be bothered by the Captain’s flinty nature.

Pentecost’s eyebrows raised slightly, the most emotion he often let his face show, “Why?”

Gina launched herself off Raleigh’s desk and pranced over to Pentecost – like her cousin, unphased by his strict demeanour – “Because Cap'n, you have got this place working like a finely-oiled machine. You get us, we get you – we’re a little ragtag bunch of weirdos and this newb could screw it all up!”

Pentecost’s face twitched slightly, “Evelynn Greene is one of the finest Detectives and Pacific Corps workers I have ever met. She has worked in highly combative aid zones, has a Master’s in Human Rights Law and is impeccably dressed.” That this last point was referenced with the others said a lot about Pentecost’s nature and work expectations, “She will fit in just fine and if you, any of you,” he shot a warning look around them all, “make her uncomfortable you will be dealing with me.” He lingered ominously for a moment before turning back into his office, where he paused on the threshold and said shortly, “She is coming in this afternoon.”

Even Raleigh sat up straighter, for Evie had not told him that when he had spoken to her the previous day.

“This afternoon? Noooo,” Gina wailed, “I haven’t had a blowdry today and I don’t have my Kardashian perfume on. How am I supposed to show her who’s Alpha like _this_?”

As usual, never knowing if Gina’s lamentations and dramatics were entirely serious, the others all laughed and watched her stalk off to the bathroom, still chattering to herself on her way.

“Your whole family are nuts.” Rosa said, with a smirk, to Chuck.

Chuck glared back at her as Raleigh laughed, “Her side is nuts. My side is _the nuts._ ”

“Dude,” Raleigh said, exasperated and amused, “You’re an idiot.”

*

They were all working semi-quietly when the elevator pinged and each of them heard Raleigh’s happy, “Hey Evie!”

Chuck and Gina both stared up at once – Chuck swinging round on his chair to face the elevator and Gina’s head shooting up from her desk outside Pentecost’s office – and caught sight of Raleigh very quickly sweeping up a petite honey-haired woman into a tight hug.

Chuck and Rosa both spared a glance at Gina, who hissed and bared her teeth only slightly comically, making them both grin widely.

Chuck’s grin shifted the moment Raleigh stepped away and he saw Evie for the first time. She was very pretty – Rosa was right, there was something Natalie Portman-esque about her – with her delicate, elfin features: a pert nose, high cheekbones and wide, nearly golden eyes. She was short, almost amusingly so, at most 5ft 3 if she took off her high, patent burgundy heels Chuck guessed.

He didn’t realise how much he was staring until Raleigh said, “Chuck,” as if he had spoken it once already.

Evie turned to look at him and smiled politely, her eyes flickering over him quickly, before meeting his, looking a touch surprised when he languidly stood from his chair, and shot her a wink, “Chuck Hansen, best Detective in this joint.”

She surprised him when she laughed and looked to Raleigh, astonished, before replying somewhat coolly, “That’s a bold statement, but I reckon I can give you a run for your money.” Her casual response, her archness, both bristled at and excited him, and he stomped over to her, stuck his hand out and said cockily, “Let’s make a bet on it then. I reckon I’ll solve more cases than you before Christmas.”

Rosa and Raleigh both grinned, not surprised by Chuck’s clearly immediate interest in Evie and his inability to ever just be _normal_ (or modest), and Gina let out a hoot of delight.

Evie’s eyebrows shot up, but she took his hand firmly – hating herself for nothing how large and pleasantly calloused they were – and said, “You’re on.”

“Oooh get it gurl,” Gina approached, swaggering towards her and looking Evie over in genuine interest, “I’m Gina. The Captain’s PA. I run this place you know.”

Evie pulled her eyes from Chuck’s dark blue ones, ignoring – with a little flush – his second wink, and upon seeing Gina – who Raleigh and Rosa had both told her about – grinned widely. “Hi Gina, Raleigh’s mentioned you before.”

Raleigh nearly groaned at that, knowing how much Evie found the circumstance of this semi-unrequited romance hilarious, but Gina lit up and took a very sudden liking to Evie.

She stuck her hand out and Evie shook it, laughing in surprise when Gina kept hold of her and tugged along, wrapping an arm affectionately around her waist and marched her to the Captain’s office. “You and I,” she grinned mischievously, “are going to be _very good friends_.”


	3. “Don’t you realise how serious this is? We could get suspended.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Chuck are pulled in to Pentecost's office for a lecture and a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and feedback ALWAYS welcome. Thanks!

Gina was right; they did become very good friends. Evie settled in quicker than any one of them had imagined. She and Rosa and Gina forged a tight unit of work ‘gossip’; genuine sharing of personal concerns and issues – Rosa even opened up more about her crush on Mako Mori, who was one of the DAs for the precinct; going to yoga together and, whilst having what Gina always shrieked every Wednesday was ‘Wild Nights!’, always joining Chuck and Raleigh, and often Raleigh’s brother Yancy (and in those cases, Yancy’s husband Pentecost himself) at their local bar ‘Tendo’s’ on Friday’s.

Whilst Evie did fit in with them all there were clear ‘problems’ with Chuck – to no-one’s surprise. His cocky machoism and aggressive temper seemed to worsen with her arrival, which irritated not just Evie but all the others, and his intent on provoking her was unending. Evie was, by nature, a more diplomatic and warm soul, but she was by no means passive or feeble, and the two of them had been called into the Captain’s office for the way their arguments escalated at least 5 times by the end of her first two months in the precinct.

Things only really begin to change when they are sat down in his office – 1 month before Christmas and their bet came to an end – and told that they ‘have to improve their professional dynamic or be sent to mandatory workplace counselling sessions – as a pair.’

They are both horrified – for their own different reasons. Evie is deeply humiliated by the notion, and the fact that Pentecost, who she so admires and respects, looks so disappointed and annoyed with them. Chuck is horrified at the thought of having to talk about this at all – finding their arguments infuriating but amusing too. He enjoys the way her eyes spark – like a match when first lit – and how pink she gets in the cheeks and the habit she has of jabbing her fingers at him.

Pentecost watches it dawn on them both, almost enjoys their embarrassed silence, and notes to himself to thank Yancy for this suggestion later. He continues on, “You are both exceptional Detectives and I believe your working styles have great potential to be highly effective when in compliment. I am assigning you both, as _partners_ ,” he pauses here and very firmly eyes them as he stresses the noun, “to a stake-out for 3 overnights – we have intel on a lead buyer in the Molly drug ring at the port. I expect you to clear up your professional and _personal_ ,” here Evie flushes and Chuck’s eyes narrow, “issues with one another and handle this case efficiently and effectively and come back from it with a better working dynamic. If you do not, and if you in any way impede this case, I will suspend you both for a month.”

Neither of them can say anything – both are sheepish, stunned and worried. Evie speaks first, her eyes nearly glassy in her frustration and upset, “Understood Captain. We will not let you down.”

He nods at her, face softening slightly – he understands Evie better than he does Chuck – and remembers what Gina had told him, quite drunk, the previous Friday at Tendo’s.

_“She doesn’t know she fancies him yet,” she had laughed, but looked sympathetic too, “and Chuck has the maturity and charm of a bloody outback lizard,” she looked over to see her two said friends having one of their more gentle ‘banters’ – they always softened when they were drunk, much to the relief of the others. “And remember she had a hard time when she was away Cap’n and Chuck’s a little screwed too…” she looked at him intently, partly because her vision was blurry from several Kamikazi shots, but partly from her determination for the Captain to see the two her way._

“Thank you, Detective Greene. You are dismissed.” He almost smiles at her and watches her smoothly stand up and exit, and she falters briefly when she hears him say, “Not you Hansen,” and looks back as she leaves to see Chuck half-out his chair.

Chuck starts to look insolent, as he always does when he knows he is about to get a ‘talk’ of any kind. He sits down and scowls, leaning back to look as nonchalant as possible when Evie shuts the door.

It doesn’t fool the Captain. “You have a lot of work to do Hansen,” he keeps his voice as steady as possible, “Your attitude is not the right way to…” and then he falters and feels suddenly very embarrassed and he wishes that anyone else could say what he is going to say next, “Evelynn is not the type of person to be impressed with… the way you present yourself.” He hopes that he has made his point.

But Chuck’s eyebrows shoot up, “What the bloody hell are you talking about Pentecost?” His informality infuriates Stacker, but he swallows his anger back for a moment, trying to avoid showing his own discomfort and stay calm in order to keep Chuck calm. He wonders if this is how Chuck’s father Herc feels every time he has to speak to his son and if their joint emotional constipation is why their relationship is so tricky, regardless of their shared family trauma.

“Your interest in her is… you should speak to Beckett.” In the end, Pentecost can’t bring himself to be any franker, and he doesn’t realise that this was the worst thing he could say, that Chuck already envies Raleigh and Evie’s friendship and what else might be lurking there.

Chuck stared at him, fury and embarrassment warring on his face, and he leapt out of his seat, looking as if he were about to start a shouting match. Pentecost waited warily but instead Chuck stalked to the door, turned back and hissed, “Maybe you should talk to Beckett about his little girlfriend if you think there’s a problem.”

As the door slammed shut, Pentecost ducked his head and sucked in a long breath. He had very potentially made it all _worse_ now.

*

As Chuck stormed out of the office his eyeline, with the fates twisted sense of humour, was immediately locked on to Raleigh and Evie, stood closely together, heads bowed as if they were whispering secrets, by the elevators. His feet took him to them, almost of their own volition, and as they turned towards the sound of his footsteps, he growled out, “Don’t worry Raaaleigh – your little girlfriend will be safe with me.”

Raleigh frowned but before he could even respond, Evie snapped back, “Don’t you realise how serious this is? We could get _suspended_.” The elevator pinged and she strode in and turned to face him again furiously as Raleigh stepped in beside her, placing a hand gently on her elbow – as if to hold her back. “So from now on, if you can’t say anything nice, please use that old adage’s advice and say nothing at all. I think everyone would prefer it if you could stay silent in fact.”

He didn’t have the chance to retort, for the elevator doors slid shut on Evie’s stormy face.


	4. 24 hours previously he’d have made a filthy joke or an obnoxious comment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Evie start to get along... Gina, the rascal, books them a honeymoon suite for their stake-out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any reviews/comments always appreciated!

The next morning, Evie arrived later than usual – she was normally first there – and with a collection of coffees. She swept around them all, delivering Rosa, Gina, Raleigh each a drink, before she hesitated for a moment, ignoring how Chuck was ignoring her and marched herself to his desk.

He looked up, stony-faced but silent for once, and she slowly put a coffee down next to his keyboard, “It’s a hazelnut latte.” She sort-of smiled but quickly turned on her heel - heading straight into the Captain’s office, presumably with his coffee - to avoid any angry rebuttal he may give her.

“Peace offering,” Gina grinned widely at him, leaning next to Rosa, “Or,” she added salaciously, “She’s poisoned it.” Rosa cackled and Raleigh shook his head with a smile.

Chuck ignored them all, grabbed the coffee and took a swig and then turned back to his screen, trying not to feel anything, to pretend it didn’t matter that she had bought him a coffee – his favourite – too. Gina didn’t leave him for long, sliding up to lean against his desk, sipping delicately at her own extra foam chai latte. “You know, you should say thank you either way.”

Chuck turned his face up to her and raised his eyebrows, “Sure – if I’m not dead soon.”

Gina’s grin grew, Cheshire Cat-style, “That’s the spirit Chucky-boy.” She pushed off his desk, gave Raleigh a coquettish wave and then – as Evie walked back into the bullpen – whooped. “Girl – you’re an angel. I needed this; the bodega on my street didn’t have any Vogues this morning, which means I have nothing to read in the meeting.”

Evie rolled her eyes with a smile, “Maybe you could make notes today then Gina.”

Gina laughed loudly, twirled around Evie and flicked at her white pussy-bow blouse, “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Evie exchanged an exasperated but fond smile with Rosa and walked over to her desk, opposite Chuck’s, and glanced him over as she sat down with her own coffee. He was staring at his screen intently, so it seemed, but the moment she looked back from logging in to her own computer his eyes were on hers. She almost started at the seriousness of his face; how – for once – there was no sense of provocation; smugness or even anger. He was just _looking_ at her.

“What?” she said nervously, nearly laughing, nearly annoyed at how flustered she felt under this expression of his. “I _didn’t_ poison it you know.”

At this, he smirked – a familiar expression – except as her eyes lingered she saw one side of his mouth was quirked up more, making the look softer than usual.

“Didn’t think you had it in you.” He replied quietly but smugly, his eyes going back to his screen. He begun typing immediately and Evie, though wanting to look away, couldn’t.

Was that really all it would take for them to get along? One more embarrassing telling off and a _coffee_? God, she thought to herself, what had they been doing all this time? Why couldn’t she have just let go and laughed off his boasting cockiness and deliberate provocation – like the others all told her to? She had, she thought to herself, finally looking away, been just as bad really. How many times had she snarked back, deliberately taunting and even cruel on occasion, where she could have just laughed like Raleigh did, or ignored him with wry smiles or a cross glance like Rosa always managed.

She logged into her emails, checking over some of the case files the Captain had sent over regarding the stake-out she and Chuck were being assigned to. One of her more recent emails was from Gina – the bookings for the hotel she and Chuck would be staying in and she read it, blinked, and reread it with a frown before turning around to look at Gina, who was filing her nails.

She stood up and slid over, “Gina,” she kept her voice low, determined to sort this error with as little of Gina’s dramatics as possible. Gina looked up blankly and she continued, “Can you sort this hotel room for the stake-out? You’ve got us a double room – with one bed…” she trailed off and raised her eyebrows deliberately and pointedly.

Gina looked back at her impassively and went, “Sure. Cap’n said you were posing as a newly married couple.”

Evie stared at her incredulously, “Yeah, but that doesn’t extend to the sleeping arrangements.”

“Oh it does,” Gina said, eyes wide, and leaning on her elbows to get closer to Evie, “you guys have got to _sell it._ It’s got to all seem as real as possible,” she leaned back briefly and tugged open her desk drawer and pulled out a ring box, “I even bought you guys rings. Hey – Chuck!” she turned and bellowed to her cousin suddenly, making him look up at her from his desk with a small scowl. “Come here,” she beckoned him over and he glanced at Evie’s face, the flush growing on her cheeks, and his curiosity grew. He stood up and watched as Evie ducked her head and hissed something at Gina, making her grin widely and look, if anything, more mischievous.

“Got you these!” she tossed the box to Chuck and he caught it, looking confused, flipping it open to reveal two silver rings – one with a large, but fake diamond at the centre. He looked at her, bemused, and she said, “For your honeymoon. Come see the room I booked you guys.”

“Oh for God’s sake Gina, the room is our _base_ , no one else is going to see it – can you just rebook it?” Evie suddenly snapped, looking embarrassed and exasperated. This was enough to make Chuck come ever closer and look at Gina’s screen as she turned it towards him - he barely heard Gina’s faux-apologetic reply that “There’s nothing else left now,” as he read the booking description: honeymoon suite, jacuzzi on balcony, king size bed…

He looked up at Evie and she was looking back at him nervously. 24 hours previously he’d have made a filthy joke, or an obnoxious comment about her sleeping on the floor. But with the meeting with Pentecost, the coffee surprise, and his conversation with his father at the bar the previous night all fresh in his mind, he simply shrugged back at her. “It’s a good cover.”

“And a great room – come on, you guys should be thanking me. How else are you two going to pretend to be lovebirds?” Gina crowed, looking very pleased with herself. Chuck and Evie both suspected she had done this on purpose and stared at her. Chuck was impressed and alarmed – wondering if this was Gina’s way of creating a divide between Evie and Raleigh so she could have him for herself, whereas Evie was embarrassed and cross – worrying that Gina was trying to use this opportunity to set them up, recalling how many times Gina had said _‘It’s sexual chemistry baby girl’_ when she had moaned to her about Chuck.

Sensing both of their uncertainty, Gina continued slyly, “I also got you upgrades to a la carte dining, and pretty sure I convinced them you two were lowkey famous.”

“Gina,” Evie huffed, “We’re trying to go undercover – _unnoticed_. We only have 3 days to make the bust here.”

“Ah come on,” Chuck said, sensing how Evie was going to work herself up to a rant soon – he would know, he had been on the end of them enough, “we’ll catch this guy on the first day I bet.” He shot Evie a wink as she turned to him, surprised to see him trying to ease the situation, “And whoever gets the cuffs on, gets the point.”

“Oooh another bet.” Gina’s face lit up, “Come on baby girl,” she looked at Evie with wide, teasing eyes, “You gotta get this.”

Evie looked between their two slightly gleeful faces, relaxing and feeling a touch _tingly_ – it was the only way she could describe it – at the softened smirk on Chuck’s face and how his blue eyes seemed bluer than usual, and said, “Oh don’t worry about that Gina. I’m already ahead. Your beloved bike,” she pointed at Chuck with a coy smile, “is mine.” And she all but strutted off, back to her desk and sliding into her seat, feeling – stunned and a little embarrassed - as if she had just _flirted_ with Chuck Hansen.

Evidently Gina thought the same for she turned a knowing grin up to Chuck and whispered, “Get it gurl.”

Chuck ignored her, and her ‘gurl’, and simply stared at the back of Evie’s head, his gut churning. He made his way back to his own desk quietly and sat down, eyes glancing her over as she worked, and wondered if their dynamic was already shifting.


End file.
